Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display having a thin film transistor design that reduces a capacitance between a data line and a channel region, thereby improving energy efficiency.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is a light receiving element which does not emit light by oneself, is generally constituted by a liquid crystal panel displaying a screen and a backlight device supplying light to the liquid crystal panel. The backlight device includes a light source emitting light. Examples of the light source include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), and the like, and a light emitting diode (LED) is recently used instead of the lamp as the light source. Since the light emitting diode does not use mercury unlike the CCFL, it is environmentally-friendly, and has color reproduction of 104% in comparison with National Television System Committee (NTSC), which results in a representation of a color closer to nature.
Meanwhile, various methods for decreasing power consumption of the liquid crystal device have been developed. One of the factors that increase the power consumption of the liquid crystal display is capacitance generated by an overlap between a data line and a thin film transistor (TFT) channel. As the overlap between the data line and the TFT channel is increased, the capacitance is increased. Consequently, since a current magnitude of a data signal applied to the data line needs to be further increased, the power consumption of the liquid crystal device is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art as per 35 U.S.C. §102.